Conventionally, a garment provided having a light emitting function (light emitting garment) has been provided to ensure a pedestrian's safety. The garment includes a light emitting unit such as a light emitting diode and an inorganic electroluminescence (EL). Since the light emitting unit of the garment is illuminable (able to emit light) at nighttime, a driver can recognize the existence of a pedestrian who wears the light emitting garment to ensure the pedestrian's safety (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
However, in each art disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 3, a rechargeable battery is provided to the light emitting garment and the power supplied from the rechargeable battery operates the light emitting unit. Thus, an illuminative period of the light emitting unit is limited. Therefore, when the charging amount becomes insufficient during an illumination required period, the light emitting unit may stop the illumination. That is, the light emitting garment fails to act out the illumination function. This may adversely affect ensuring of the pedestrian's safety. Additionally, charging of a rechargeable battery is disadvantageously troublesome. Further, the garment has an increased size and an increased weight due to the mounted battery. Thus, a user may feel uncomfortable to wear the heavy and big sized garment.